1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food containers and, more particularly, to such containers having a removable cover. More specifically, the present invention relates to covered food containers wherein a structural feature of the container receives a matching structural component of the cover to provide a temporary resting location for the cover when access to the interior of the container is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ideal of a xe2x80x9cfamily dinnerxe2x80x9d where all members of a family gather at a certain time to enjoy conversation during a relaxed meal continues on the endangered list. Existing more in memory than in fact, dinnertime in most families will extend over an ill-defined period of time, with members eating as the opportunity arises. Covered dishware enables cooked food to be enjoyed at a later time, without worry of exposure to airborne germs or of the food drying out.
Covers for dishware also provide these same services for group gatherings, whether at holidays or at potluck events. In both instances, the food is prepared at an earlier time, and is then stored and later re-heated at the time it is served (or re-served). At those events where seconds (or even thirds!) are the norm, covers are essential towards maintaining the food in an appetizing and safe condition.
In most instances, covers are not directly connected to the dishware or other container with which they are used. As a result, covers can be misplaced when in storage. Covers also present a problem at the time of food service. For self-service events, it becomes awkward to raise and hold the cover, hold the serving utensil, and hold the plate upon which the food is received. Consequently, it is the custom to remove all of the covers just prior to food service, and then replace them after all parties have passed through the food line.
Finding space for all of these covers can be difficult, and typically they are removed from the area and all piled together. This makes their replacement more difficult, and thus less likely to occur, to the detriment of food quality. A need exists for dishware having a symbiotic relationship with its respective cover. To the extent that a cover for a particular piece of dishware could remain engaged with that dishware at all times during food service, considerable savings in space and efficiency could be obtained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a covered food container or serving platter that incorporates a cover stand as part of the structure of the container. A user is thereby able to temporarily store the cover upon the stand while accessing the contents of the container. The presently preferred embodiments enable such temporary storage utilizing a variety of different structures.
A STAND-A-COVER(trademark) brand pan utilizes a retaining slot formed at each end of the pan to receive the extended portion of the cover that, when in a covering position, overlies the end handles of the container. Thus, when access to the interior of the container is desired, the cover is removed, rotated to a vertical position, and then inserted into either of the retaining slots where it remains, standing on end, until removed to once again cover the container.
The HALF-COVERED(trademark) brand server utilizes the cover itself as a support. Two half-covers cooperate in an overlapping manner to cover a serving platter. To seal their interface, a projecting rib on one is received by a corresponding groove formed in the surface of the other. When access to the platter is required, one of the half-covers is removed, and is then placed on top of the other half-cover. The covers are so positioned that the projecting rib and receiving groove cooperate to again form a stable, nested relationship. When access to the serving platter is no longer required, the upper half-cover is lifted and rotated to a position that once again covers the previously exposed platter.
In yet a further embodiment, a TWIST-A-COVER(trademark) brand covered dish includes a central support that extends up from the dish and a centrally located support shaft that extends down from the cover. When the cover is resting upon the dish, the shaft is fully received within the central support. As the cover is raised, the support shaft follows, and is gradually withdrawn from the central support. Projecting cam lobes are formed in a longitudinal manner on the surface of the support shaft, and support shaft stops project inwardly from the outer walls of the central support near the upper opening thereof.
The cam lobes cooperate with the shaft stops to either permit the withdrawal of the support shaft from the central support or, if the cover is twisted to a different radial positioning of the cam lobes, the support shaft stops will permit the support shaft to rest upon them, thus supporting the cover in an up-raised position with respect to the dish. When it is again desired to lower the cover, the cover is twisted to permit the cam lobes to pass between the support shaft stops as the cover is lowered.
Some further objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the ensuing description and as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.